Podróż do przeszłości
by Bellatrix3
Summary: W długiej, żmudnej drodze w rodzinne strony można napotkać nawet własną przeszłość, wsiadającą do przedziału.


**Podróż do przeszłości**

* * *

Nigdy nie zapominasz dnia, w którym wojna dobiegła końca. W euforii wygranej, w zgiełku płaczących głów, w ogromie nadziei na lepsze jutro rodzącej się w podświadomości tłumów istnień, nawołujących swoich nieobecnych w pobliżu krewnych, jesteś niczym cień prześlizgujący się po szarej, zabłoconej posadce. Z sercem podeszłym do gardła, oczyma pełnymi pyłu, policzkami brudnymi od sadzy, odszukujesz rozbieganym wzrokiem jego chłodnej, przykrytej powłoką zdecydowania, zdającej się jedyną maską oblekaną spokojem wśród setek innych, szarych jak zdruzgotane mury twarzy.

Zamykasz oczy, pragnąc, aby to, co ujrzałaś w jego rysach, okazało się jedynie grą światła wschodu padającego przez wysokie portfenetry, jednak kiedy ponownie unosisz zmęczone powieki, niewzruszona oziębłość nadal tam trwa, jakby przykleiła się do jego skóry, nie chcąc ustąpić żadnemu przejawowi ciepłych uczuć.

I myślisz, że twoje drobne serce z papieru nie potrafi go nie kochać, nawet gdy zieleń oczu zasnuwa się cieniem grozy, a usta trwają w beznamiętności.

Kiedy niecałe kilka godzin później całujesz go pod przykryciem jasnego nieba, łzy padają z twojej twarzy jak zapowiedź kolejnego, nieuchronnego deszczu.

Krople opadu nie nadchodzą (zdaje ci się, że Harry przegonił wszelkie burze znad waszego kraju, poza tą jedną - czającą się głęboko, wtopioną w jego ciało jak pasożyt i żerującą na owych wiecznie kamiennych, stalowych nerwach, które czas pozbawił wytrwałości i siły), a ty wiesz, iż jest to oznaka czegoś gorszego, czegoś, co pochłonie cię na długie, długie lata i rozerwie u krańca świata na drobne, lekkie jak krucze pióro kawałeczki.

Patrząc w jego przepełnione chłodnym wyrachowaniem oczy, czujesz ból głęboko, głęboko we własnym ciele. Wypalają one dymiącą dziurę gdzieś na samym dnie twojej duszy.

Zaciskasz dłonie na połach jego postrzępionego swetra i zanim dławiąca panika odbierze ci rozum, szepczesz w jego ramię niczym w majaku gorączki:

— Zostań ze mną. Zostań, już na zawsze.

A on odgarnia wpadający ci do oczu kosmyk rudych włosów i muska wargami twoją skroń (jego usta są chłodne, jego oczy są puste), a pocałunek ten ciąży na tobie niczym żal, niczym gorycz.

I już rozumiesz, że wojna zmieniła nie tylko sztywne serca Śmierciożerców, ale naruszyła także emocjonalność przyzwoitych ludzi.

Oraz że na zawsze naznaczyła wasze umysły swoim piętnem, które przytłaczać was będzie ciężarem zmartwień i trosk, póki los was nie rozłączy.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Przyglądasz się dyskretnie jego twarzy skrytej w cieniu. Cichy i zamyślony, zdaje się zapominać o istnieniu czasu i przestrzeni, jakby utknął pomiędzy przeszłością a teraźniejszością, niezdolny do tego, by pójść do przodu, nieumiejący całkowicie uciec od konsekwencji wojny, którą przetrwał.

Harry - twój zawsze uśmiechnięty i uparty Harry, wspinający się na wyżyny sukcesu (człowiek ideałów — szepczą ludzie mijający was na ulicach).

Nie znają go.

Nie dostrzegają głębokich cieni pod jego zmęczonymi oczyma, oczyma starego człowieka, żyjącego jedynie przeszłością, która w spadku pozostawiła mu głębokie zmarszczki okalające czoło i drżące, pod przykryciem ciemności, dłonie.

Koła pociągu toczą się ociężale jak wasze powojenne życie. W przedziale jest duszno i parno, młody mężczyzna odszukuje palcami górnych guzików koszuli i rozpina uciskający szyję kołnierzyk.

Jego ramiona drżą ledwo dostrzegalnie, widzisz zmęczenie w zielonych tęczówkach jego oczu i wiesz, że długa, żmudna podróż wyczerpuje jego ciało, nie mniej niż dźwiganie tonowych ciężarów.

Do waszego przedziału wchodzi mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. Zerkasz na jego chude, kościste dłonie poznaczone bliznami i żółtymi przebarwieniami na opuszkach palców. Widnieje na nich niczym pejzaż to samo zmęczenie materiałem, jakie dostrzegasz od dawna w bladości skóry swojego męża, jakby głębokie zmarszczki były strugami atramentu, rozlanymi na czystym pergaminie.

Weteran wojny — myślisz, nie patrząc mu w twarz. Twój wzrok przykuwa zielonooki, młody człowiek spinający swe mięśnie i zaciskający kurczowo swe drżące palce na rączce czarnego nesesera.

— Usiądź obok mnie, Ginny — prosi cicho.

Po wojnie zaczął stronić od ludzi, pełny niepokojących cię obaw, czujny na najdrobniejsze gesty, reagujący zbyt gwałtownie i zanadto paranoicznie na każdy nieoczekiwany ruch skupiska cieni w pobliżu.

Obejmujesz uspokajająco jego rękę własnymi dłońmi, a on przyciska czoło do małego okienka w ścianie przedziału, które paruje tchnięte jego oddechem.

Obserwujesz pajęczynę wilgoci skraplającą się na szkle szyby i zaciskasz mocniej drobne palce na jego własnych.

Koła pociągu ze stukotem suną po szynach, wygrywając rytmiczną symfonię, która działa na twojego męża jak Eliksir Spokoju. Nigdy nie potrafiłaś pojąć owego rozluźnienia spływającego na jego ciało jak woda, na dźwięk pociągu jadącego o torach.

Zatrzymujecie się na mizernej, zaniedbanej stacji w niewielkiej miejscowości, której nazwy nie potrafisz sobie przypomnieć.

Harry przypatruje się długo kamiennej ławie stojącej pod zardzewiałą tabliczką, kryjącą pod warstwami brudu nazwę tej nieszczęsnej dzielnicy nędzy.

— Widok peronu przypomina mi Dumbledore'a — zwierza ci się, a ty głaszczesz go po czarnych, przydługich kosmykach, patrząc z troską na tęsknotę wyraźną, na tę jedną, przemijającą chwilę, w jego źrenicach.

W tej właśnie minucie myślisz, że oszalał, że wojna zgruchotała jego psychikę jak zrzucone z mostu, wprost pod pociąg, ciało.

Kiedy wagon rusza, wątłe światło w jego oczach gaśnie, a na jego miejsce ponownie wstępuje pustka.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Angelina zaprasza nas na kolację — mówisz, gdzieś między jedną a drugą stacją, spoglądając na szerokie pola przypalane promieniami upalnego słońca.

Harry wzdycha i skina głową (działa trochę, jak mechaniczna zabawka, jego gesty zdają się sztywne, bezosobowe).

— Nie cieszysz się, że zobaczysz Angelinę?

Spogląda w twoją stronę, zdając się patrzeć gdzieś ponad tobą, poprzez ciebie.

Milczy długą, ciągnącą się, jak lejki gęstej, barwionej substancji w szkiełku klepsydry, chwilę, wydając się tkwić w innym świecie i innych realiach.

Kiedy odwracasz głowę, tracąc nadzieję na usłyszenie odpowiedzi, Harry przemawia.

— Ja… tak, oczywiście, cieszę się niezmiernie… Tylko… — milknie i marszczy czoło, wbijając pusty jak szklanka po herbacie wzrok we własne dłonie. — Pamiętam uśmiech na twarzy Freda, kiedy zapraszał ją na tamten pamiętny Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. — Harry wyłamuje sobie palce jak pięciolatek ogarnięty tremą, a ty obejmujesz jego dłonie i przyciskasz usta do jego palców jak do kielicha pełnego słodyczy nektaru.

— Bądź sobą, a zobaczysz, że wszystko będzie dobrze — mówisz z czułością, ale on się nie uśmiecha. Patrzy na ciebie tym poważnym wzrokiem dawno już umarłego człowieka, zdając się samym spojrzeniem szeptać swoje własny prawdy: _nie jest dobrze i nigdy nie będzie._

— Mam wiele papierkowej roboty w biurze. Jeszcze kiedyś się z tobą wybiorę, dobrze? To obietnica. — Gładzi cię po policzku miękkimi dłońmi, ale jego wzrok nie posiada w sobie ni zalążka miękkości. Jest twardy jak kamień, jak głaz, który stacza się ze skalnych klifów i przytłacza cię swym ciężarem.

Pierwszy raz uciekasz przed dotykiem jego rąk.

— Muszę się przewietrzyć — tłumaczysz swoje nagłe powstanie z miejsca i czując, jak drżą ci kolana, przeciskasz się do wyjścia z przedziału.

— Czy kiedyś mi przebaczysz, że nie jestem już tym pełnym energii, zwinnym młodzieńcem, w którym się zakochałaś? — Jego słowa ciągną się za tobą jak seria żartów odstawianych w przeszłości przez twych starszych braci, a ty uciekasz, zanim zdążą one wycisnąć głębokie bruzdy goryczy na twojej promiennej twarzy.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Pierwszym, co czujesz, kiedy Ginny znika z pola twojego wzroku, jest obawa. Owa przypadłość natury ludzkiej, która potrafi zmienić wykształconego człowieka, w pozbawionego sztuki retoryki prymitywa, cechującego się wysławianiem za pomocą krótkich zgłosek i monosylab. Składasz dłonie na kolanach i ponownie zwracasz swój wzrok ku krajobrazowi za szybą - kolej przejeżdża właśnie przez wysoki, żelazny most, pod którym przepływa rwąca, pieniąca się przy uderzeniach o śliskie kamienie rzeka - pragnąłbyś wskoczyć w ową przepaść i ponownie poczuć wiatr targający twoimi włosami, przesuwający się szorstko po policzku.

— Piękne widoki, nie sądzi pan, panie Potter? — odzywa się po raz pierwszy mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciw ciebie, ubrany w czarny, dwuczęściowy garnitur.

Przytakujesz bez przekonania i poprawiasz okulary zjeżdżające ci z nosa. Cień wrogości przemyka przez twoją twarz jak koszmar poprzez zaślepiony umysł. Mężczyzna odgarnia z oczu długie pasma srebrnych jak rosa włosów i wyciąga wargi w uśmiechu upadłego demona (tylko czekasz, aż wyszczerzy kły i zanurzy je w twojej skórze jak w wołowym steku).

— Wraca pan z wakacji? — pyta siwowłosy.

— Wracam z pogrzebu — odpowiadasz tonem świadczącym o głębokiej niechęci do kontynuowania tej konwersacji.

Mężczyzna patrzy na ciebie spod zmrużonych powiek, pogrążając się w długim milczeniu. W głębi duszy czujesz wściekłość na samego siebie, że zaniechałeś swojego pierwotnego postanowienia, by udawać, iż nie dostrzegasz obecności drugiej osoby.

— Pańska żona jest zadziwiająco spokojna, jak na powrót z pogrzebu — zauważa gładkim, chłodnym głosem, a ty wykrzywiasz usta, przez które przemawia ironia i pogarda.

— Tak, cóż, jest zaskakująco odporna na zranienia. — Twój ton jest lodowaty, wyzbyty pełnej pozerstwa uprzejmości, z jaką zwykłeś zwracać się do namolnych jak muchy dziennikarzy, zaprzątających twój czas i kradnących nie dość, iż twoją prywatność, to również i twoje nerwy.

Patrzy na ciebie dłuższą chwilę, by ostateczne wychylić się nieznacznie w twoją stronę.

— Używa pan niewielu słów, panie Potter, a mówi pan bardzo wiele — ocenia przyciszonym głosem (trochę, jakby zdradzał ci wielki sekret).

Uśmiechasz się chłodno i lustrujesz go obojętnym wzrokiem.

— Lepsze to, niż nieustanne ćwiczenie mięśni języka, produkując się do ograniczonych prymitywów, wyzbytych manier i, co gorsza, własnego rozumu, nie sądzi pan?

Wycofuje się powoli na oparcie własnego siedzenia i przymyka powieki.

— Wydaje się pan interesującym rozmówcą, szanowny panie Potter — mówi powoli, akcentując wyraźnie sylaby, dzieląc je na części, jakby odcedzał ziarna piasku od nasion maku.

Uśmiechasz się, bez rozbawienia (wygięcie warg, bardziej przypomina niesmak), a twoje oczy błyszczą chłodem niczym lód na zamarzniętym jeziorze.

— Merlinie, chroń nas przed szaleńcami, którzy mają nas za interesujących — kwitujesz cicho, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Starszy czarodziej unosi brwi i milczy.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— A więc wydaje się panu interesujący? — odzywasz się, patrząc w okno, gdy nieobecność Ginny przedłuża się jak sen.

Ciche westchnienie jest zwiastunem irytacji. Kąciki twoich warg podjeżdżają samoistnie ku górze w sardonicznym grymasie.

— I cyniczny.

— Absurd. Ostatnimi czasy jestem przykładnym altruistą. Jakże intrygujących rzeczy można się o sobie dowiedzieć z prasy, nieprawdaż? — Słodycz, jaką ocieka twój głos, jest jaskrawa i przyprawia o mdłości.

Mężczyzna krzywi się nieznacznie i świdruje cię wzrokiem, jakbyś był ciekawym okazem za kratkami w zoo.

— Nie czyta pan prasy? — pytasz, unosząc brwi, zastanawiając się, co też każe ci rozmawiać z tym człowiekiem, spoglądającym na ciebie jak na otchłań piekielną.

— Prasa to synonim krętactwa, kiedy zacznę ją czytać, będzie to pierwszorzędna oznaka tego, że zaczynam tracić rozum — prycha człowiek, przyszpilając cię wzrokiem do fotela.

— Co innego ją czytać, a co innego wierzyć w to, co wygłasza. — Wzruszasz ramionami, kręcąc małe młynki kciukami.

Siwowłosy przytakuje z rezerwą i rzuca krótkie spojrzenie w stronę wejścia do przedziału.

— Pańska żona zniknęła na podejrzliwie długi okres czasu — cedzi przeciągle i spogląda z dystansem w twoje oczy.

Prychasz ironicznie i cmokasz z udawaną dezaprobatą.

— To wina konduktora — stwierdzasz ze zjadliwością na języku ciętą jak ostrza żyletek. — Nieziemsko przystojny.

Oczy mężczyzny ponownie zwężają się podejrzliwie.

— Nie wygląda pan na wielce przejętego kwestią, iż pańska kobieta poszła flirtować z innym mężczyzną.

Wzruszasz ramionami, nie odwracając spojrzenia pustych oczu od jego twarzy.

— Ona, jak każdy zdrowo funkcjonujący człowiek, potrzebuje ciepła drugiej osoby do życia.

— Mówi pan tak, jakby pan jej tego ciepła nie dostarczał. — Jedna brew starszego mężczyzny podjeżdża w górę, w niejakim zapytaniu.

Odwracasz wzrok i krzywisz się z pogardą dla samego siebie.

— Zgorzkniali, ociekający sarkazmem, panikujący przy kontakcie z drugim człowiekiem mężczyźni nie są idealnym wzorem na bogów seksu, szanowny panie.

Mężczyzna unosi brwi, wyglądając, jakby pragnął zapytać: "Mówisz teraz o mnie czy o sobie, Potter?", w ostateczności jednakże kończy na przewiercaniu cię oceniającym spojrzeniem, zanim odwróci wzrok i pogrąży się we własnych myślach.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Ciekawa lektura.

Unosisz brwi i spoglądasz na siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę znad opasłego tomu.

— Zna pan Victora Hugo, cóż za oczytanie. — Uśmiechasz się sztywno, wodząc wzrokiem po liniach zmarszczek wokół oczu towarzysza.

— Czy wyglądam na osobnika, który nie przepada odkrywać skarbów literatury? — prycha starszy człowiek, wystukując palcami fałszywy rytm o poręcz siedzenia.

— Proszę wybaczyć moją śmiałość, ale wygląda pan na takiego, który za niczym nie przepada, proszę czcigodnego pana — mówisz, uśmiechając się doń cynicznie, a on posyła ci pełne upomnienia spojrzenie.

— Cóż to za okazja, że zwracasz się do obcych z taką kurtuazją, panie Potter? — pyta, wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki butelkę z wodą.

— Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy mieli okazję pić wspólnie bruderszaft. — Wzruszasz ramionami i powracasz oczyma ku kartom papieru.

Mężczyzna wstaje, aby otworzyć niewielkie okienko i wpuścić do środka zalążki świeżego powietrza.

— Nie wiem, jak pan może czytać w tej duchocie. — Opiera się leniwie o metalową ramę okna, zaciągając się czystym powietrzem.

— Ja przez pięć lat zastanawiałem się, jak można połowę życia oddychać oparami chemikaliów, nieudolnych mikstur małolatów oraz leczniczych eliksirów i nie przyprawiać się o notoryczne bóle migrenowe — odpowiadasz, przeskakując wzrokiem do kolejnego akapitu powieści.

— To ma coś wspólnego z przystosowaniem organizmu do ekstremalnych warunków środowiskowych — prycha z nutą zgorzknienia zawodowego, świdrując cię wzrokiem, który czujesz niemalże jako materialnie prześlizgujący się po ciele płomień świecy.

Wzdychasz z niejakim rozczarowaniem i z żalem zamykasz czytaną lekturę.

— Gdzie pan wysiada, proszę szanownego pana? — pytasz, mierząc go znudzonym spojrzeniem.

Uśmiecha się kącikami warg, przechylając głowę z nikłą prowokacją.

— Wyprasza mnie pan, panie Potter? — pyta z niewinnością w głosie.

— Dzień, w którym wyproszę drugiego turystę z zajmowanego środka transportu, będzie dniem zapisanym na kartach historii, jako pamiętny dla całego narodu — szydzisz jawnie. — Zostanę okrzyknięty homofobem i samolubem, a w barach nocnych, po godzinach, będą wskazywali mnie palcami i szeptali za moimi plecami: „Spójrzcie, to ten dumny, puszący się jak paw egocentryk, który wyrzucił biednego, starego człowieka z pędzącego pociągu". — Spoglądasz na niego z szyderstwem wypisanym na twarzy i splatasz dłonie na kolanach. — Te historie zawsze muszą być ubarwione pewną nutką fantastyki, inaczej nie wzbudzałyby skandalu, a to właśnie o tym pragnie słyszeć społeczeństwo.

Mężczyzna śmieje się cicho i dostojnie jak elegant na wieczornej gali.

— Jadę do Anglii, oczywiście.

— Oczywiście — powtarzasz głosem dźwięcznym jak wibrująca struna. — Czy tajemnicą jest, skąd to pan, szanowny panie, do naszej majestatycznej ojczyzny Szekspira zmierza?

Długie, blade palce zajęte są wygładzaniem czarnej marynarki garnituru.

— Co, jeśli odpowiedziałbym, że jest to zaiste sekretem, panie Potter? — pyta z niejaką zaczepnością w głosie starszy człowiek, przypatrując się twoim oczom, jakby kalkulował we własnej głowie, jak wiele może ci zdradzić.

— Wówczas wyjdzie to w przysłowiowym praniu, jeśli dalej będzie pan podtrzymywać tę rozmowę — odpowiadasz, a on kręci głową, jakby ci nie dowierzał. — Nie zna pan mojego zmysłu obserwacji, drogi panie — kontynuujesz ze zrównoważeniem.

Sceptyczność, jaka wypisana jest pośród pagórków licznych zmarszczek znaczących jego czoło jak starożytne runy, kłuje cię w oczy.

— Z wielką chęcią przedstawię panu moją zdolność na przykładzie. Czy nie ugodzi pana ambicji fakt, iż to pańska osoba może być jedynym wzorem, na którym mogę to zademonstrować? Nie? Jest pan pewien? W takim razie bardzo proszę, rozrysuję panu sytuację, skoro zyskałem już pańskie błogosławieństwo. Od dłuższego czasu jest pan ciekawy tatuażu, który noszę na lewej piersi. Odkąd rozluźniłem kołnierzyk, o sekundę za długo przypatrywał się pan skrawkowi zabarwionej skóry, który zza niego wystawał. Ujrzał pan na nim sczerniały język należący niewątpliwie do jakiegoś gada i teraz zastanawia się pan, czy nie jest to, o ironio, grafika węża, symbolu Slytherina.

Starszy mężczyzna milczy dłuższą chwilę, obserwując cię bez słowa. Nie naciskasz, opierasz się wygodniej o miękkie siedzisko, chowając uprzednio czytaną książkę do czarnego nesesera.

— Ciekawe rzeczy pan zauważa, panie Potter — mówi cicho, bardzo cicho, ledwie dosłyszalnie. — Co takiego jeszcze pan zaobserwował?

Uśmiechasz się niczym dziecko, które planuje właśnie główną partię najnowszego wybryku.

— Kiedy wszedł pan do przedziału, od razu pana rozpoznałem, panie Snape. Nie po oczach. Po reakcji. Wspomniałem przy panu Dumbledore'a, czyż nie? — mówisz słodkim niczym płynne złoto głosem i uśmiechasz się samymi kącikami warg, gdy ramiona mężczyzny sztywnieją na kilka sekund.

— Oczywiście, że też nie przyszło mi na myśl… To był celowy zabieg, czyż nie, panie Potter?

— Spiął się pan wtedy, jak potraktowany zaklęciem petryfikacji, nawet jeśli był to nieznaczny skurcz mięśni, o promile wybiegający poza normalną skalę.

— Spoglądałeś w okno — zauważa przyciszonym głosem mężczyzna.

Śmiejesz się cicho i kręcisz głową. Twoja ręka unosi się i stukasz knykciami o grube szkło.

— Te szyby składają się z co najmniej pięciu warstw. Załamują światło jak pryzmat. Patrzyłem na pańskie odbicie w szybie. — Gładzisz opuszkami palców powierzchnię okna niczym sierść ulubionego zwierzęcia.

Snape wpatruje się w ciebie nieczytelnym wzrokiem czarnych oczu głębokich jak studnie.

Twoje palce ześlizgują się z niewielkiego okna niczym ze śliskiej skóry węża i spoczywają na rączce nesesera.

— To bardzo błyskotliwe, z pańskiej strony, panie Potter. Niezwykle sprytne jak na Gryfona.

Kręcisz z niedowierzaniem głową i wzdychasz.

— To w żadnej mierze nie zaliczało się do błyskotliwości — mówisz. — Błyskotliwość jest zdolnością szybkiego kojarzenia faktów. Ja jedynie przyzwyczaiłem się do przyglądania się wielu różnym, całkowicie innym ludziom, indywidualnym, posiadającym każdy inne, odrębne życie. To kwestia doświadczenia, nie błyskotliwości, proszę pana.

— Nie potrafię sobie uzmysłowić, od kiedy to posiadasz tak bogate słownictwo, panie Potter.

Obserwujesz jak jedna brew Snape'a podjeżdża wysoko na blade czoło i wzruszasz z obojętnością ramionami.

— Być może podróżowane po świecie czegoś mnie jednak nauczyło?

— Być może.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— A więc wraca pan z Pragi — mówisz, po tym, jak starsza kobieta rozdająca napoje wsunie głowę do waszego przedziału jak duch, po czym, na znak waszych przeczących gestów, ponownie rozpłynie się w kłębach parnego powietrza na korytarzu.

Mężczyzna spogląda na ciebie, unosząc wysoko brwi.

— Skąd taki wniosek? — pyta z niejakim niesmakiem jak, przyłapany przez straż miejską na wykroczeniu, cudzoziemiec.

Unosisz rękę, wskazując walizkę spoczywającą nad głową Snape'a i wykrzywiasz cynicznie wargi.

— Nie odkleił pan z walizki oznaczonej przedwczorajszą datą adnotacji z francuskiego lotniska Paryż - Praga — zauważasz z przekąsem.

Spogląda na ciebie zmęczonym wzrokiem człowieka, którego nic na tym świecie nie może już zadziwić. Zaciąga pedantycznie rękawy koszuli, wystającej spod szarego garnituru, kiedy twój wzrok prześlizguje się jak cień, poprzez białą skórę jego nadgarstków.

— Sądzę, że podobnie jak ja, jest pan już znużony uciekaniem przed przeszłością — mówisz, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Wzdycha i opuszcza powieki, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co podejrzliwie przypomina kształt słów: „Dlaczego to ludzie, których najmniej mamy ochotę słuchać, najwięcej mają nam do powiedzenia?".

— Zdaje mi się również, że stanął pan ze Śmiercią twarzą w twarz i zaśmiał się jej pan w oczy, kiedy wyciągała do pana rękę, zapraszając na wspólny taniec, szanowny panie — podejmujesz ostrożnie nieważki temat.

Kiedy czarne oczy kierują się w stronę zieleni twojego wzroku z głęboką, ciemną jak kosmos pustką, masz wrażenie, jakbyś tracił właśnie stały grunt pod nogami.

— Tak się panu zdaje? — Jego głos jest cichy, nieomal ostrzegawczy w swoim brzmieniu. Czujesz się tak, jakby czarne dziury jego oczu przebijały otwory w twoim ciele, przez które zaczynały wyciekać gęste cienie twojej osobowości.

— Czyżbym się pomylił, proszę pana? — Słowa niewiele cichsze od pędu powietrza za oknem.

— Co takiego jeszcze się panu _zdaje_ , panie Potter? — Nie odpowiada, przybijając cię wzrokiem do fotela niczym węża do konaru z drewna.

— Zdaje mi się, choć kłuje mnie to niczym oszczep, że nasze doświadczenia są do siebie podobne. Wiem, że dawno, bardzo dawno temu utracił pan przyjaciółkę. Ja również. Zdaje mi się, że nasze drogi przeplatały się zaskakującą ilość razy, ale nigdy nie spoiły się w jedną ścieżkę zrozumienia. I wiem, że przeklina pan teraz dzień, w którym się urodziłem, aby zbawić ludzkość, zdając sobie sprawę, tak samo wyraźnie, jak zdaję sobie ja, że moje słowa są prawdą, że nie pomyliłem się ani razu.

Mężczyzna milczy bardzo długo, odwracając wzrok ku szybie. Pociąg wpada właśnie na drogę poprowadzoną pomiędzy gęstwiną iglastych drzew, gwiżdżąc głośno niczym potwór z żelaza.

— Wracam do domu — mówi cicho, jego głos jest pusty jak butelka po wodzie.

— Ja również.

— Czeka tam na mnie stary, długoletni przyjaciel, kiedyś irytująco, jaskrawo promieniujący optymizmem i zbyt wielką pewnością siebie. Teraz od lat milczący i nieruchomy, niemy na moje słowa i opowieści, jakimi go obdarzam. Doprawdy, nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż tam powracam, produkując się do dzwoniącego w uszach wiatru jak głupiec.

— Być może właśnie melodią płynącą z wiatru nadciągającego znad górskich, szkockich szczytów zwykł panu, w ostatnich kilkunastu latach, odpowiadać? Być może nigdy nie przestał być czujny na pańskie słowa, panie Snape, jedynie zaniechał zadowalać pana dosłownym, werbalnym odzewem? Być może kochał tajemnice tak mocno, że po tylu długich, ciągnących się latach na ziemskim padole, jakie miał szczęście przeżyć, sam stał się jedną z nich?

Snape bardzo długo obserwuje skupisko wiekowych drzew, kołyszących się na lekkim wietrze, sunących wzdłuż pociągu jak odwieczni towarzysze podróży.

— Być może — szepcze w ich stronę, a w jego głosie żal wyłania się spod przykrycia oceanu stoickości jak łódź podwodna.

Wzdychasz ciężko i opierasz głowę o szary zagłówek, czując, że twoja szyja jest obolała, a kark zdrętwiały.

Kolejne kilka kilometrów przemierzacie w ciszy.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Kiedy Ginny wraca do przedziału, jej twarz jest nieco zaczerwieniona, a widmo zawstydzenia stoi pośród jej gładkich skroni jak pomnik.

Patrzysz na nią bez słowa (zasadniczo jest wizerunkiem nienaganności, kilka odstających pod innym kątem włosów i lekko opuchnięte wargi przecież jeszcze niczego nie zatwierdzają) i wyciągasz do niej rękę, a ona, zupełnie jak mała, zagubiona dziewczynka, zaciska drobne palce na twej dłoni, przypadając na siedzenie koło ciebie i zanurzając twarz w zagłębieniu twojej szyi.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, wybaczysz mi kiedyś? — powtarza jak kołysankę, jak zaklęcie, a ty wzdychasz ciężko i głaszczesz ją po roztrzęsionych ramionach.

— Została nam niecała godzina do stacji — mówisz, jakbyś nie usłyszał jej słów. — Zawsze miałem niezmierną ochotę napić się chłodnego piwa w tym cichym barze niedaleko dworca, co na to powiesz?

Odkleja, przepełnioną żalem, wstydem i poczuciem przewinienia, twarz od twego ciała, a z głębi jej gardła wydostaje się przeciągły szloch, kiedy pochyla się nad tobą, z zapałem przyciskając wargi do twoich ust.

Nie odpowiadasz jej z równą pasją (czujesz posmak tytoniu na języku) i odrywasz się delikatnie od jej twarzy, odwracając wzrok ku szybie.

— Co robiłeś? — pyta Ginny, ściskając twoją dłoń tak mocno, że czujesz ból głęboko w kościach.

— Czytałem — odpowiadasz głucho, niemal machinalnie i stukasz delikatnie palcami w czarny neseser.

Kładzie gorące palce na twym chłodnym policzku (jej dotyk parzy twą skórę, jej dłoń pachnie seksem i dymem papierosowym) i odwraca twą twarz tak, by móc spojrzeć ci w oczy.

— Proszę, pójdź ze mną — błaga przyciszonym głosem, opuszkami palców gładząc twoją szczękę. — Pójdź ze mną na kolację do mojego brata.

Wzdychasz, czując, jak twoje ręce zaczynają drżeć, zaciśnięte w jej drobnych dłoniach. Lękasz się tego spotkania, nie mniej, niż maniakalnego mordercy, czającego się w gęstwinie drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Lękasz się spotkać tam swojego starego, odwiecznego przyjaciela, spojrzeć mu w oczy i dostrzec niemy zarzut, surowe oskarżenie w jego źrenicach.

Zupełne, jakby przedwczesna śmierć w walce waszej drogiej, błyskotliwej (zawsze tak otwartej, zawsze tak pomocnej) przyjaciółki, była tylko i wyłącznie wynikiem twoich nieudolnych działań.

Wiesz, że musisz być blady jak topielec, kiedy Ginny marszczy czoło i pyta zatroskanym głosem:

— Źle się czujesz? Podać ci wody?

Kręcisz powoli głową, w niemym zaprzeczeniu i opuszczasz wzrok na swoje kolana.

— Pójdziemy dzisiaj na kolację do Angeliny, jeśli to uczyni cię szczęśliwszą, Ginny.

Uśmiecha się niczym promień słońca padający zza chmur i całuje się w policzek.

— Mówiłeś, że czytałeś?

— Tak, _Les Misé_ _rables._

Ginny marszczy nos i cmoka z niechęcią.

— Nie lubię tej książki — wyrokuje. — Strasznie ciężka.

— Wiem, kochanie.

Ginny rozkłada się na siedzeniu obok ciebie, nucąc coś cicho pod nosem.

Kiedy pociąg zatrzymuje się na kolejnej stacji, czujesz na sobie ciężkie, intensywne spojrzenie starszego, poznaczonego biegiem czasu, ze śladami wojny na skroniach i straty na dłoniach mężczyzny o głębokich jak morska toń, czarnych jak trucizna oczach, wpatrujących się w twoją twarz.

Wstaje on ze swojego miejsca, bez słowa wychodząc z przedziału, mimo iż dobrze wiesz, że jego stacja będzie kolejne pół kilometra dalej.

W przedziale panuje milczenie, a powietrze wpadające przez otwarte okno odbiera ci oddech.

— Powinieneś iść do medyka. — Ginny ziewa i opiera głowę o twoje ramię. — Naprawdę, nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Pociąg rusza.


End file.
